Crazy Hand
Crazy Hand (Japanese: , Kureijī Hando) is Master Hand's left hand counterpart. While Master Hand's movements are very mature and easy going, Crazy Hand moves in dysfunctional and erratic ways. To fight him in Super Smash Bros. Melee, you have to clear Normal level Classic Mode in 18 minutes or less and reduce Master Hand's health by half. He also appears in Event 50: Final Destination Match. Crazy Hand looks exactly the same as Master Hand (apart from being a left-hand), but he acts more erratic and chaotic in general. He is impulsive, destructive, and consumed with a hollow feeling which comes from destroying one’s own creations. When preparing for an attack, Crazy Hand's movements are also different. When joined with Master Hand, they can perform several cooperative attacks. Crazy Hand seems more aggressive and violent than Master Hand. Though he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl during the Boss Battles mode, he does not actually appear as a boss of the Subspace Emissary. Despite this, his trophy, when arranging your collection by series, is listed in the "The Subspace Emissary" section. Aside from this, though, he merely reprises his role in Classic Mode, and has no relation to SSE, despite the fact that Master Hand appears. To fight him in Classic Mode, you must arrive at the final stage in 9 minutes or less with the difficulty level set to Hard or above. Crazy Hand's origins are unknown, and he and Master Hand's purpose is undiscovered. But both Hands are in a dualistic conflict of create and destroy. Role in the Subspace Emissary Crazy Hand never appears in the Subspace Emissary, although he makes an appearance in Boss Battles Mode. Moveset Note that none of the names are official. Crazy Hand can only be played via hacking with an Action Replay. All directions are pressed on the D-Pad, not the Control Stick. Lastly, Crazy Hand can only be controlled by Player 4. Also note that some of Crazy Hand's moves (the one that Master Hand also has) have a second effect like freezing. Solo Moves Moves used in Conjunction with Master Hand MH Input is the command that Master Hand must use, while CH Input is Crazy Hand's command. MH (Master Hand) and CH (Crazy Hand) must both press the input shown to trigger the combination attack. Useful Combination Moves Certain moves can be used in conjunction with each other to cause massive amounts of damage. Attack Order Brawl First Move *Bomb *Crawl *Fist *Call for team attack Second Move *Sweep *Poke *Call for team attack Third Move *Ram *Crush *Jet Fourth Move *Seizure *Punch *Lasers *Call for team attack Fifth Move *Drill *Grab *Call for team attack Melee Trophy Description Where the Master Hand loves to create, its alter ego is impulsive and destructive, consumed with that hollow feeling which comes from destroying one’s own creations. The Crazy Hand appears when a player clears obstacles quickly and the Master Hand’s power is low. You have only one chance to defeat the Crazy Hand. Brawl Trophy Description A seeming manifestation of the destructive spirit in direct contrast to Master Hand, who is the manifestation of the creative spirit. Crazy Hand appears out of nowhere when Master Hand's power begins to ebb. His repeated attacks evoke the bizarre. Those who must face Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the same time face a long and painful battle to the death. Trivia *In SSBB, his trophy category is under "Subspace Emissary" despite the fact he plays no role in the story mode. *Even if Master Hand is not actually evil, many of Crazy Hand's attacks use darkness, like Ganondorf, suggesting he is more inclined to evil than Master Hand. *Most of Crazy hands attacks sound oddly mechanical, including his dying sequence. *While Crazy hand does 'poke' the first two pokes shock you while the third freezes you, when Master does this it only does damage. *Crazy Hand, owing to his large size, and aerial maneuvering, is largely targeted with sweetspotted aerials, such as Luigi's Up-B and Zelda's Fair/Dair. *Crazy Hand appears as a boss with Master Hand in "Kirby and the Amazing Mirror",but he has the same attacks as Master Hand , not counting combination attacks. *In the Brawl trophy description, it says that Crazy Hand appears when Master Hand's power begins to ebb. This is not true. As long as the player reaches the final stage on hard or above in 9 minutes or less, Crazy Hand appears at the beginning of the fight, alongside Master Hand. In Melee, however, this statement was true. * With the exeption of Boss Battles Mode, Crazy Hand always fights alongside Master Hand (although it differs on the situation if he fights from the start, or if Master hand loses health). *'Crazy Hand' and [[Master Hand|'Master Hand']] are the only boss characters that remain on their starting sides after an attack, Crazy remains on the left while Master remains on the right. See also * Master Hand * Final Destination From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters (SSBM) Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Unplayable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. bosses Category:Video game bosses